Tiempo de avanzar
by Zora Lollonais
Summary: A causa de un peligro que acecha al Planeta Tierra de las Sailors Scouts, Setsuna busca una solución en la Habitación del Tiempo, a pesar de que tiene prohibido modificar el futuro, decide hacerlo. Para suerte de Lita, es enviada al mundo de Goku, donde vivirá experiencias de amor y aventura. (Advertencia: la historia tiene cambios en las vidas de los personajes originales)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En un universo existen millones de galaxias, planetas, estrellas… ¿pero existirán los universos paralelos? ¿existirán los viajes a través del tiempo y el espacio? Puede que si, puede que sea real. De hecho en esta historia es eso lo que sucede. Un viaje dimensional hacia otro universo paralelo.

Ya han pasado 5 años de paz y tranquilidad en la tierra, donde se encuentran las ex-Sailors Scouts, después de haber destruido al Caos. Cada una con una vida normal y sin preocupaciones. Todas con trabajos y nuevas metas que alcanzar. Sin olvidar que siguen siendo tan amigas como siempre y no podían faltar las reuniones que hacían casi todos los fines de semana.

Todas siguen igual que siempre. Serena y Rei siempre peleando por pequeñeces y Amy tratando de que se calmen y tengan una conversación más madura; Lita y Mina hablando de muchachos lindos; Haruca y Michiru tan unidas como siempre y riéndose de los espectáculos que las chicas les brindan; Riny y Hotaru divirtiéndose y contándose sus cosas como grandes-pequeñas amigas; y bueno, Setsuna que no acudía tan seguido a reuniones, no por no querer estar con sus amigas, sino porque tenía responsabilidades que no podía desatender de ningún modo.

*HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO

En este lugar se encontraba meditando Sailor Plutón, Setsuna Meioh, acerca del futuro de su mundo – la única Sailor que había quedado por ser la guardiana de la habitación del tiempo-. Hacía algunos días estaba teniendo visiones de destrucción de su Galaxia y muerte de sus amigas Scout´s, y esto la tenía demasiado preocupada. Sabía que no debía hacer más que advertírselo a las demás muchachas para luchar en contra de lo que venía, aunque ella ya sabía el resultado de todo, "la destrucción total", pero no podía permitirlo, así que estaba ideando una estrategia que podría salvarlos, o al menos ella creía eso. Ella no tenía permitido involucrarse en la vida de las personas, pero en ese caso haría una excepción, como lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás para salvarle la vida a Haruca y Michiru, no podía aceptar que sus amigas y el universo fueran destruidos, era por causas mayores.

Estuvo meditando durante un par de días para ver cuál era la opción más acertada de la infinidad de posibilidades que tenía. Cuándo al fin logró descubrir el mejor resultado, la salvación del universo, se puso a pensar qué era lo que les diría a sus amigas sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero también sabía que si se los advertía era seguro que ninguna iba a aceptar su decisión y todas querrían luchar a como diera lugar, logrando llegar al único resultado posible: su muerte. Lo pensó dos veces y decidió no decirle nada a las chicas; simplemente ir en busca de ellas y actuar de la forma, que para ella, era la mejor.

Su plan consistía en separar a sus amigas en diferentes universos, debido a que el enemigo que acechaba quería, nada más y nada menos, que a la energía vital y el poder de cada una de las Scout´s y lograr ser el más poderoso del universo y lograr conquistarlo a su gana. Entonces Sailor Plutón, en la noche cuando todas dormían, salió en busca de sus compañeras para cumplir su misión. Primero, fue en busca de Hotaru que era a la única que le diría su cometido, debido a que la necesitaba a su lado en la Tierra para, al menos, retrazar más el plan del enemigo y porque sabía que era la única que iba a entender lo que ella tenía pensado.

*CASA DE HARUCA, MICHIRU Y HOTARU

**Sailor Plutón**\- Hotaru- le decía en voz baja mientras la sacudía suavemente para que se despierte- Hotaru, despierta.

**Hotaru**\- Qué pasa? Cinco minutos más, no quiero ir al colegio…- refunfuñaba la joven cuando de pronto abrió un poco los ojos y la vio a Sailor Plutón- qué ocurre? Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Pasó algo malo?

**SP-** Necesito que hablemos de algo importante, pero aquí no. Vayamos a otro lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilas- en ese momento abre un portal con su báculo, entran allí y salen de la casa transportándose a la Habitación del Tiempo.

*HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO

**HT- ¿**Qué es lo que ocurre, Setsuna?- todavía con cara de sueño.

**SP- **Ocurre que el universo está en grave peligro y necesito de tu ayuda para lograr salvarlo- le habla muy seriamente, ante este comentario Hotaru se pone seria también y se dispone a escuchar atentamente.

**HT- ¿**Y qué ocurre con las otras chicas? No tendríamos que avisarles también

**SP- **No les podemos avisar, ya que de esa manera todo estaría perdido.

**HT- **Pero y nosotras dos ¿qué podemos hacer? Todas juntas vamos a poder vencer a cualquier enemigo, como fue hasta ahora!- decía con fastidio y enojada ante la actitud de su amiga.

**SP- **No te enojes. Déjame que te explique y que te muestre…- en ese momento le muestra a través de una esfera brillante el futuro que depara si es que ellas pelean, batallas catastróficas y sufrimientos interminables; luego, mientras le explica su plan, le muestra el "nuevo futuro" que Setsuna había planeado como el más indicado.

**HT- **Está bien, voy a ayudarte- dijo luego de pensar detenidamente- yo confío en ti y sé que va a ser lo mejor.

**SP- **Sabía que podía confiar en ti Hotaru. Ahora transfórmate y comencemos con el plan…

**HT- **Está bien- luego se transformó y salieron de ese lugar.

*EN LA TIERRA

Primero fueron a la casa de Serena. Sailor Saturno le tiró un polvo brilloso en la cara de la chica que estaba durmiendo (éste era para que la muchacha no se despertará y pudieran manipularla más fácilmente) luego, Sailor Plutón abrió un portal para llevar a la chica a su "nuevo hogar". Y así hizo luego con Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruca y Michiru. Cabe destacar que al igual que Setsuna que es la guardiana de la Habitación del Tiempo en la Vía Láctea, en los restantes universos también se encuentran guardianes del tiempo como ella; de esta forma fue mucho más fácil cumplir su cometido, y poder borrarle los recuerdos a sus amigas e insertarles nuevos conocimientos sobre cada planeta al que iban a instalarse por un tiempo.

Cuando tocó el turno de Lita, eligieron un mundo muy peculiar para que ella se instalara, era nada más y nada menos que La Tierra, pero en el universo de Goku y los Guerreros Z. Aunque realmente, Sailor Plutón no sabía exactamente quien sería la que lograría salvar a su mundo, pero tenía una breve idea de cómo sucederían las cosas. Sabía a quien tendría que dejar en cada planeta y así lo hizo.

**SP- **Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar- dijo con un voz cansada, aunque bastante preocupada.

**Sailor Saturno- **Crees que ésto funcione? Será Serena la que nos salvará de nuevo?- muy preocupada decía la joven.

**SP-** La verdad que no sé quien será la que nos va a salvar, lo único que importa es que lo haga. Y estoy segura de que funcionará- concluyó firmemente.

**SS- **Tienes razón, yo confío en que todo saldrá bien!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**SP- **Ahora vamos a descansar, pero tendremos que estar bien alerta para cuando comience a atacar el enemigo.

**SS- **Si! Estaré lista para luchar!- gritó emocionada, pero a la vez seria.

Y finalmente, ambas se acostaron.


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 1**

**El Encuentro**

[Antes de empezar con este capítulo, tengo que aclarar que mi Fic está basado en los sucesos que le ocurren a Lita durante su estadía en La Tierra de los Guerreros Z. No le voy a prestar atención a lo que a las otras Sailors respecta. Como ya doy por avisado todo esto, puedo comenzar a escribir mi historia, que de paso, les comento que se trata sobre una historia de amor, un poco drama y batallas].

Eran las 7 de la mañana, en la Ciudad del Oeste, cuando suena el despertador en una casa de forma ovalada, de un piso nada más, color verde agua claro; un jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, y flores por doquier. En su interior una joven se levantó de un salto, emocionada, debido a que ese día inauguraría su local, una Pastelería, fruto de su "esfuerzo" y "dedicación". Se levantó, fue hacia el baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes, peinó su larga cabellera castaña haciéndose una colita alta; fue a la cocina comió unas galletas y tomo un vaso de jugo. Hizo todo rápido porque quería ir temprano a abrir el local y poner todo en orden. Se cambió de ropa, se puso una remera ajustada de manga larga negra y sobre ella un vestido verde esmeralda, se puso unas botas bajas verdes del mismo tono que el vestido y salió disparada como un rayo hacia fuera.

Ya en la calle comenzó a caminar mirando hacia arriba, imaginándose su primer día en su propia Pastelería (ésta quedaba a 3 cuadras de su respectiva casa).

"Qué emoción! La inauguración de mi propia Pastelería! Al fin lo logré! Pude poner mi propio negocio! Que Feliz!- iba pensando la muchacha

En ese mismo momento, en la misma ciudad en una casa inmensa como no hay otra igual, un joven de cabellos lilas estaba acostado, durmiendo, en su cama cuando de pronto…

TRUNKS! LEVANTATE!- se escuchó un grito por toda la casa, si el objetivo era levantar a su hijo, había logrado despertar a todo el vecindario- Tienes que ir a la oficina! Vas a llegar tarde! El presidente de la corporación no puede llegar tarde! Me oíste?

**TK- **Si mamá, ya te oí…- dijo el muchacho tapándose la mitad de la cara con sábana- me levanto enseguida, iré volando…- dijo literalmente el muchacho.

**BL- **Si! Más te vale que te apresures sino quieres que me enfade más!

**TK- **oye, mamá. Ya no soy un niño para que me trates de esa forma- dijo algo fastidiado.

**BL- **Es verdad, ya no eres un niño, pero si un irresponsable. Así que ahora te levantas y te vas a trabajar sin desayunar!- terminó de decir esto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**TK-** ay! Pero que carácter. Se nota que mi mamá y mi papá son tal para cual- se levantó y fue a su baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Luego se cambió la ropa, se puso un pantalón negro, una camisa, corbata y agarró un saco. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de comer algo antes de irse. Y para su sorpresa su madre estaba al lado del refrigerador con cara de pocos amigos mirándolo maliciosamente.

**BL- **Te dije que te irás sin desayunar, así que puedes irte ya!

**TK- **Pero mamá, tengo ham…- antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

**BL-** nada! Te dije que no desayunas, si quieres hacerlo tendrás que levantarte más temprano!

**TK- **hmp… está bien, adiós- se dio la vuelta y se fue muy enojado, y hambriento. Salió de la casa y prendió vuelo hacia la oficina.

**BL- **Tendrá que aprender uno de estos días- ya más calmada se dijo para ella misma.

De vuelta en la calle…

Lita seguía caminando a paso apresurado sin mirar por donde iba cuando de pronto dos hombres robustos iban corriendo en dirección a ella, mirando hacia atrás y diciendo:

**Hombre1- **Qué fácil fue, verdad? Pobre anciana! Jajaja!- le decía a su compañero mientras miraba hacia atrás y llevaba en sus manos una cartera.

**Hombre2- **si fue muy fácil. Jejej…- y de pronto vio a su compañero caerse al suelo junto con la Lita.

**LT- **Oye, pero por qué no te fijas! No deberías correr así! Puedes lastimar a alguien- le decía enfurecida mientras se levantaba, y de fondo se podía oír a una anciana gritando.

**Anciana- **Deténganlos, me robaron!- gritaba desesperada

**H2- **Apresúrate vámonos antes de que venga la policía- mientras agarraba el bolso que se le había caído y tironeaba de la remera a su compañero.

**LT- **De ninguna manera se irán, devuélvanle ese bolso a la señora!- decía más enfurecida que antes y parada delante de los malhechores.

**H1- **jajaja! Y quién nos va a impedir que nos vayamos, tu?- le decía mientras se reía.

**LT- **Si! Yo! Te haré morder el polvo!

**H1- **no me hagas reír! Jeje! A ver que puedes hacer?- le dijo mientras se tiraba en contra de ella queriendo darle una piña en la cara

**LT- **tu lo quisiste bravucón!- le dijo muy tranquila con una ceja arqueada.

**TK- **pero que rayos?- dijo para si mismo, arriba del techo de una casa, en el momento en que pasaba por el lugar de los acontecimientos y vio esa imagen- iré a ayudar a esa chica.

Pero antes de reaccionar Lita había esquivado el golpe, agarrado a su contrincante del brazo y lanzándolo unos metros fuera de allí, contra unos tachos de basura. Trunks abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, no podía creer que, esa chica tan delgada lo haya arrojado tan lejos.

**H2- **Pero mocosa! Quién te crees que eres?- dijo enfurecido al ver el acto que acababa de ocurrir- te haré añicos niña insolente!- mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

**LT- **Verás como te haré tragar tus palabras!- esquivando el golpe y dándole un derechazo en el medio del estómago que lo dejó inconsciente. Se agachó para agarrar el bolso de la señora y devolvérselo, pero el otro hombre estaba de pie y había agarrado un palo para ir a atacarla. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente y estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando de pronto alguien agarró el palo con el que iba a golpear a Lita.

**TK- **que cobarde eres! Cómo te atreves a atacar a una mujer? y por la espalda? No tienes perdón!- dijo con una mirada fulminante mientras le daba un golpe en la cara que lo arrojó unos metros lejos de ahí dejándolo noqueado- Te encuentras bien?- le dijo con una cara angelical a Lita.

**LT- **eeehh…- balbuceó un poco colorada al ver a ese joven tan apuesto que le había salvado de aquel golpe- ehh.. si estoy bien, muchas gracias…- ya colorada como un tomate

**TK- **bueno me alegro entonces- dijo con una sonrisa pícara al ver la expresión de la joven- será mejor que le devolvamos la cartera a la señora no te parece?- le dijo dándole la mano para que se levante del piso.

**LT-** si, tienes razón, gracias- ya un poco más pálida y levantándose. Ambos fueron caminando hacia la anciana, para devolverle la cartera.

**Anciana- **muchas gracias jovencitos- les dijo la señora con una sonrisa- les querría recompensar, pero me temo que no tengo mucho para darles.

**LT- **no se preocupe señora, no importa. Lo importante aquí es que usted está bien y recuperó sus pertenencias- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la señora

**Anciana- **eres una joven muy amable. Que bueno sería que todos fueran como tu.

**LT- **jajaja. Ay señora no tiene porque decir eso. Fue un placer ayudarle- le dijo apenada.

**TK- **Bueno, veo que todo está bien, así que me retiro, cuídense- cuando se estuvo a punto de ir, Lita lo agarró del brazo, en ese momento a Trunks se le pusieron rosadas las mejillas, sin entender lo que pasaba.

**Anciana- **Yo me voy porque tengo que visitar a mi nieta. Gracias de nuevo, adiós- y como una luz la anciana desapareció.

**LT y TK- **Adiós- dijeron al unísono.

**LT-** Oye, quería agradecerte por lo de recién, talvez si no hubieras llegado ahora estaría en manos de ese hombre- le dijo mirando al piso un poco apenada

**TK- **Lo dudo mucho, seguro habrías acabado con el rápidamente, eres muy fuerte- le dijo seriamente- de cualquier forma me tengo que ir a trabajar

**LT- **Espera, antes de que te vayas querría saber tu nombre y darte una pequeñez por haberme ayudado- le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

**TK- **Me llamo Trunks… y no hace falta que me regales nada, fue un placer ayudarte y estoy un poco apresurado por ir al trabajo- un poco sonrojado y con una mano en la nuca.

**LT- **bueno Trunks, de ninguna manera aceptaré un no, además solo será un minuto, por favor- le dijo mientras lo agarró de una mano y lo llevo casi corriendo hasta su pastelería que estaba a media cuadra de ahí.

**TK- **bueno si me lo pides así, está bien- dijo resignado pero también un poco contento- a propósito cómo te llamas?

**LT- **Lita- le dijo mientras abría el local.

**TK- **que lindo nombre. Ah… trabajas en la nueva pastelería?

**LT- **De hecho soy la dueña. Me costó pero logré instalarla. Y, más adelante quiero poner una florería- dijo con una sonrisa y mientras entraban los dos en la pastelería.

**TK- **Ya veo. Pero por qué me trajiste aquí?

**LT- **Toma- le dijo mientras le daba una torta cubierta de chocolate y frutillas- no es mucho pero es lo que tengo para darte las gracias- con una gran sonrisa.

**TK- **gracias!- dijo emocionado, con la boca abierta y babeando y los ojos brillantes, ya que no había comido estaba feliz y no dudo en aceptar el regalo- se ve delicioso!

**LT-** Bueno, espero que te guste. Era simplemente eso, ya puedes ir a trabajar, no te molesto más- con su sonrisa de siempre.

**TK-** Tienes razón, de cualquier forma ya es tarde, así que…- con una gran gota en la frente- un poco más tarde no hará nada, jeje- mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que había en el lugar.

**LT-** y en dónde trabajas? Es lejos de aquí- mientras arreglaba el local antes de abrir.

**TK-** soy el presidente de Capsule Corp´s.

**LT-** uahuuuu… eres importante, entonces…- con cara de sorprendida mientras pensaba "es demasiado joven para ser el presidente de una corporación, y también es muy lindo."- no creo que te reprendan.

**TK-** eso es lo que tu crees, eso es porque no conoces a mi madre, ella es la dueña. Jajaja!- ya sin el pastel y con la boca manchada toda de chocolate.

**LT-** jajaja!- se reía al ver la cara de Trunks.

**TK-** por qué te ríes? Es verdad lo de mi madre, es un poco insoportable, pero es buena…- mientras Lita se le acercaba y ponía su cara en frente de la de él- qué pasa?- le dijo con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos y con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

**LT-** mmm…- con una mano lo agarró de la barbilla, y para este momento él ya estaba rojo como las frutillas que acababa de comerse- quédate quieto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver su cara graciosa.

**TK-** hmp- tragó saliva mientras pensaba "qué piensa hacer? Va a besarme?" y en ese momento Lita con la mano que le quedó libre tenía un pañuelo y le limpió todo el chocolate que tenía en la cara.

**LT-** va a quedar muy mal si el Sr. Presidente de Capsule Corp´s llega con la cara llena de chocolate, jajaja.

**TK-** Jaja, tienes razón- dijo avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido y lo que el había pensado- bueno creo que tengo que irme.

**LT-** Si, creo que tienes razón. Espero volver a verte- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

**TK-** Ten por seguro que volveré a verte y a comer más pasteles. Estaba delicioso el que me diste- mirándola dulcemente- Nos vemos. Adiós.

**LT-** Adiós Trunks. Buena suerte, cuídate!- "espero volver a verte" pensaba. Lo vio irse y luego abrió las puertas del local y la gente empezó a llegar.

Ya lejos de allí Trunks se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca y salió volando lo más rápido posible. De cualquier forma su madre no tendría por qué enterarse de que llegaría tarde. Pero igual, estaba pensando en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en una persona, estaba pensando en Lita, recién la conocía y se sentía muy a gusto con su compañía. Ya había llegado a la empresa y cuando entró, se topó con Goten, quien trabajaba como la mano derecha de Trunks.

**GT-** Llamó tu mamá y preguntó por ti y le dijeron que no habías llegado y está muy enfadada, porque hasta yo escuché cuando grito por el teléfono, en donde te metiste?- Goten lo miró extrañado ante la cara y la actitud de despreocupación de su amigo- te pasa algo?

**TK-** No. Es una larga historia- concluyó tranquilamente.

**GT-** El día es largo y yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar, además soy tu mejor amigo tienes que contarme lo que te sucedió!- le dijo con cara de enojado

**TK-** Está bien. Te contaré, pero vamos a la oficina- fueron camino a la oficina

**Secretaria**\- Buenos días joven Trunks. Su madre dijo que la llamara apenas llegara. Estaba muy enojada- esperando que él la reprendiera por no haberlo encubierto.

**TK-** Buenos días. Está bien, gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa, acto seguido, la secretaria y Goten se miraron desconcertados ante la desinteresada respuesta del presidente.

Ya adentro de la oficina…

**GT-** Me vas a contar de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? Estás muy raro.

**TK-** Es que… mm… venía volando porque se me hacía tarde, cuando de repente la vi a una joven, estaba peleando con dos hombres…

**GT-** qué? Estaba peleando? Le hicieron daño?- muy sorprendido.

**TK-** se llama Lita y no, de hecho les dio una paliza.

**GT-** no te entiendo, hermano- con cara de desconcertado total- y qué paso entonces?

**TK-** fui a ayudarla porque uno de los hombres iba a pegarle con un palo mientras ella estaba de espaldas y luego me invito a…- antes de que pudiera terminar, Goten lo interrumpió.

**GT-** te invito a la casa y tu aceptaste! Aahh! Eres un pillo Trunks!- le dijo con cara de pícaro.

**TK-** Noo! Qué dices, tonto? Es la dueña de la nueva Pastelería que está aquí cerca y me regaló un pastel y como mi mamá no me dio de desayunar, lo acepté.

**GT-** y eso es todo?

**TK-** y qué esperabas?

**GT-** Para mi que me ocultas algo, estás demasiado raro- lo miraba con los ojos a medio cerrar

**TK-** no digas tonterías, estoy como siempre.

**GT-** nunca escuchaste sobre el amor a primera vista?- le dijo cargándolo

**TK-** ya cállate y ponte a trabajar!- mientras le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

**GT-** está bien pero no te enfades! Eres un gruñón- mientras le sacaba la lengua

**TK-** Ya vete!- Goten salió como rayo de la oficina y Trunks se puso a pensar "No. Es una tontería eso del amor a primera vista. O será que… ay, tengo que dejar de escuchar a Goten."

El día siguió su curso normal, Trunks y Goten trabajando, Lita batallando con los centenares de clientes de ese día y en la casa de los dueños de C.C. una Bulma muy enojada.


	3. Perfecta

Ya el sol había caído en la Ciudad del Oeste y las luces de la calle empezaban a iluminar todo. En la oficina de Capsule Corp´s ya todos se habían ido, y se podían ver dos siluetas de jóvenes vigorosos en la puerta de la misma que se preparaban para levantar vuelo, esperando que no haya nadie que los vea.

-Vamos Trunks, cuéntame ¿qué te tiene tan raro? tú no eres así. Estás muy tranquilo, tengo que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para hacerte enojar- le decía Goten a su amigo mientras volaban a casa de los Briefs.

-Que no es nada te digo. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado. Sabes que ayer me acosté tarde, porque mi papá me obligó, nuevamente, a entrenar con él –evitaba mirarlo.

-Aahh… ya veo, por lo mismo que llegaste dos veces tarde la semana pasada. Pero a mí no me engañas te pasa algo más –lo seguía picando para ver si lograba convencerlo.

-Te estoy diciendo que es porque estoy cansado y tengo sueño, eso es todo.

-Bueno, está bien. Si tú lo dices…- dijo resignado. Mientras seguían volando hacia la casa del joven de pelos lilas.

\- ¡¿Ya está la comida?!- dijo Vegeta entrando en la cocina con toda la ropa rota y sucia ya que acababa de terminar de entrenar en su vendita Cápsula de Gravedad.

-¿Tú te piensas que vas a comer así con esas fachas? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Ve a ducharte y a cambiarte esa ropa!- le dijo con el tono de voz muy elevado su mujer.

-¡Mujer, a mi no me grites! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- con su típica mirada enojada.

-¡Pues vas a tener que esperar para comer, porque todavía no acabo de cocinar y una ducha no te vendría nada mal, sabes que odio que comas así!- ante esta discusión Bra bajó de su cuarto para ver por qué se peleaban ahora.

-¡Yo voy a comer como me dé la gana! Si no quiero bañarme, ¡no lo haré! –se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Bien, entonces no vas a comer!

-Cada día estás más insoportable mujer. Yo ahora ¿qué hice?

-Papá, vamos, ve a ducharte ¿sí? Eres más lindo cuando estás limpio y bien perfumado -había hablado la preciosa hija del Rey de los Sayian´s con su cara más tierna.

-Está bien, yo iré a bañarme, pero trata de tranquilizar a tu madre- no pudo no obedecer a su querida hija, y se fue a duchar.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa mamá? ¿Por qué peleaban? – preguntaba mientras se apoyaba en la mesada de la cocina.

-Es que tu padre siempre quiere todo en el momento. No puede esperar nunca- le decía a su hija mientras estaba picando una zanahoria exageradamente.

-Mamá ten cuidado puedes rebanarte los dedos, tranquilízate- con una gota de sudor en la frente y mientras ponía sus manos adelante y las movía de un lado al otro

-Tienes razón. Es que entre tu padre y tu hermano, no sé quien es peor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con Trunks?- con cara de desentendida.

-Es que hoy se levantó tarde y llegó mucho más tarde a la empresa y la semana pasada ocurrió lo mismo y todo porque tu padre lo hace quedarse a entrenar con él algunas veces a la noche.

-Ya veo. Pero igual mamá, no tienes que enfadarte de ese modo, porque te saldrán más arrugas –bromeó entre risitas.

-¡Ve a poner la mesa y no digas nada!- gritó furiosa ante el comentario de su hija, amenazándola con el cuchillo en la mano.

-Está bien mamá…- le dijo un poco asustada.

-Recuerda que vendrá Goten a comer, pon un plato más.

-¿En serio? ¿Vendrá Goten? ¿Estoy bien?- dijo felizmente con un brillo en los ojos.

-No tienes remedio niña, que va.

Trunks y Goten llegan a la casa, entran por el frente y al sentir el olor rico proveniente de la comida, el hijo de Goku se dirige hacia allí.

-¡Hola Bulma!- la mujer se encontraba sacando una fuente del horno.

-Hola Goten, buenas noches –dijo sin mirarlo.

-Que linda que estás Bra. ¿Cómo estás?- se le había acercado y le hablaba con una voz dulce.

-Muy bien Goten, gracias por el cumplido- dijo sonrojada- tu también te ves bien. Mientras tanto, Trunks, quiso escabullirse hasta su habitación, pero antes que pudiera subir las escaleras, Bulma pegó un grito que dejó a todos con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito? ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!- muy furiosa- ¿cómo es eso de que volviste a llegar tarde? ¡Si te envié de inmediato, si fuiste volando tendrías que haber llegado a tiempo!- con una vena en la frente.

-Lo siento mamá, hubo un problema en medio. No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo- le dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza- me iré a duchar, ahora vengo.

-… –anonadada por lo que había escuchado- ¡¿qué no me escuchaste?!- pero Trunks ya había subido las escaleras- ¡Ay! pero es igual a su padre, nunca me escuchan.

-Ha estado así todo el día Bulma, no sé qué le pasa. Y cuando le pregunto que tiene me dice que está cansado porque ayer se quedó con el tío Vegeta hasta tarde. Pero tiene que ser otra cosa, porque nunca lo vi así. A mí no me engaña debe ser por esa chi…- antes de terminar la palabra se tapó la boca- no, digo… nada -dando unas risitas seguidas y rascándose la nuca.

-¡Ibas a decir CHICA! ¡Así q voy a tener cuñada! ¡Qué bien! Era hora que mi hermano tenga una novia- dijo con alegría la pequeña.

-Pero esto es el colmo, faltar a sus obligaciones como presidente por salir con una chica. Pero a esa hora de la mañana. No lo puedo creer, voy a tener que castigarlo –decía ofuscada.

-Ay, mamá. No es para tanto, además ya no es un niño para que lo castigues.

-¡Tú no lo defiendas! Y t Goten- señalándolo con el cuchillo- ¡vas a contarme quien es esa chica! ¿De acuerdo?

-Hmp… es que… - tragó saliva- no es nadie, solo la conoció es todo- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.

-Vamos Goten… - amenazándolo con el cuchillo.

-¿Por qué amenazas al hijo de Kakaroto con el cuchillo? cada vez estás más loca –justo llegaba Vegeta.

-¡Tú cállate! Que estoy hablando con él, no contigo!- para este momento Goten se encontraba detrás de Vegeta, mirando a Bulma por arriba del hombro de este- además estoy enfadada contigo porque desde que le pides a Trunks que se quede entrenando contigo en las noches, está llegando tarde al trabajo.

-Baahh. ¿Solo por eso estás enojada? Además, tu siempre lo conscientes, tienes la culpa- mirando para otro lado y caminando hacia la fuente de comida.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Aléjate de ahí! –y le tiró el cuchillo que fácilmente el príncipe puso agarrar con dos dedos. Mientras ellos dos seguían discutiendo Bra lo tomó a Goten del brazo y se lo llevó al pasillo.

-¡Anda Goten cuéntame quién es esa chica! ¡Si, anda!- con una voz melosa- si me cuentas luego te recompensaré ¿Si?

-…- tragó saliva y un poco caía por su boca también, hasta que Bra le dio un pellizco- está bien pero ¡no le cuentes nada eh! Que después se enoja conmigo. Es que conoció a la chica de la pastelería nueva de la ciudad y le regaló un pastel y bueno, quedó embobado al parecer, o talvez tendría una poción el pastel, vaya Kami a saber… -explicaba sencillamente.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! –le dijo con los ojos brillándole- ¡Voy a tener cuñada que me cocine ricos pasteles y tartas y muchos dulces! Siiiiiii!- se le abalanzó de golpe a Goten.

-¿Qué demonios hacen abrazados ustedes dos?- con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada… es que… -Goten se separó rápidamente de la chica y quería excusarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no puedo abrazar a mi amigo y tu puedes aceptar pasteles de una cualquiera? –dijo con cizaña.

-¡Lita no es una cualquiera!- pegó un grito que hasta Vegeta y Bulma lo escucharon y se dirigieron a ver qué pasaba- digo… este… - tartamudeó todo ruborizado.

-¡Ajá! ¡A Trunks le gusta Lita! ¡Trunks está enamorado!- mientras saltaba de un lado al otro canturreaba la jovencita.

-¡No digas tonterías, Bra! ¡GOTENNNN!- mirándolo con cara de asesino y acercándose a él.

-No fue mi intensión, se me escapó, jeje- con la mano detrás de la nuca

-¿Cuándo la vas a traer a la casa? –preguntaba Bra.

-¡Ya cállate! No me molestes…- decía con la cara colorada.

-Anda Trunks, no es para que te molestes tanto –trataba de calmarlo el amigo.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- y se abalanzó a Goten y empezaron a reñir en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta Trunks! Quítate de encima de Goten ahora mismo- lo retaba su madre, mientras que Vegeta apoyado en la pared, se reía ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

-¡Estoy harto de que todos me molesten! Y tú mamá, ya no soy un niño ¿sabes? Si me trataras como un adulto tal vez no cometería acciones como un mocoso. Déjenme tranquilo y métanse en sus asuntos- entonces salió furioso de la casa y se fue volando.

-Ay, mamá ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? Se fue. Nunca lo había visto así de enojado- le dijo Bra mirando a su madre.

-No es mi culpa. Es culpa de él que no cumple con sus obligaciones. Si lo hiciera no lo estaría retando a cada rato.

-Pero a veces eres muy pesada –le decía Vegeta- además, nunca nadie te dice que es lo que tú tienes que hacer, así que déjalo a tu hijo tranquilo- se fue caminado hacia la cocina- y termina de hacerme la comida que tengo mucho hambre.

-¡No me ordenes!- se fue enojada a terminar de preparar la comida y pensaba "tal vez tenga razón, quizás lo estoy presionando mucho con esto de ser el presidente de la empresa. Tendría que hablarlo con él."

-Sí que metiste la pata…- le decía la niña a Goten.

-¿Yo? ¡Y tú que empezaste a molestarlo cuando yo te dije que no hables! ¡Eres una boca floja, no se te puede contar nada!

-¿A quién le dices boca floja? Tú fuiste el que me contó, así que tu también tienes la culpa- sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ustedes dos vengan a comer! –gritaba Bulma desde la cocina.

-¡Ahí vamos!- contestaron ambos, mientras se miraban y se sacaban chispas.

En otro lado de la ciudad, mientras Trunks discutía con su madre, Lita ya había cerrado la pastelería y estaba en su casa acostada en la cama porque había sido un día agotador. Por fortuna el negocio fue un éxito ese primer día.

-Debería contratar a alguien más que me ayude, no había pensado en eso. No puedo yo sola. Bueno, mañana veré que hago- pensaba Lita, cerró un segundo los ojos y se puso a pensar en el joven de cabellos lilas de esa mañana- ¿volverá a la pastelería? ¿O solo lo habrá dicho para que no lo molestara más? Espero cruzármelo de nuevo. Es un chico muy amable, y lindo. Pero de seguro ya tiene a alguien, los chicos como él no están disponibles hoy en día... –abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos- oohuuu, estoy muy aburrida- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de un salto– ¡Ya sé! Iré a entrenar, pero ¿a dónde? -se preguntó con un dedo en su mentón y mirando al techo- ¡Lo tengo! Iré a esas montañas que están alejadas de la ciudad, así no molestaré, no debe haber nadie allí. Sí, que buena idea- sonrió para sí misma, se cambió de ropa, se puso una calza larga y ajustada negra, una musculosa al cuerpo verde y unas zapatillas negras. Luego agarró la Cápsula que contenía una motocicleta, una chaqueta de cuero y salió de la casa, y se fue rumbo a las montañas. Tardó poco tiempo en llegar, el lugar estaba rodeado de montañas enormes del lado derecho, de fondo se podía ver un enorme río y a la derecha una espesa arboleda. Observó un rato el lugar, mientras guardaba la Cápsula de la moto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacándosela y dejándola a un costado de donde ella entrenaría. Había un árbol seco que decidió lo utilizaría para su entrenamiento. Se sacó las zapatillas y se vendó las manos y los pies para no dañarse tanto al golpear el tronco. Comenzó a calentar el cuerpo corriendo un poco y haciendo algunos movimientos de hombros y piernas. Cuando le pareció oportuno, comenzó a darle patadas a pie firme, en el aire y puñetazos al árbol seco.

Mientras Lita se encontraba en las montañas, Trunks iba volando en dirección la misma dirección, primero lo hizo porque quedaba en dirección a donde estaba volando por casualidad, pero luego sintió un ki que estaba solitario en esas montañas y que se iba acrecentando de a poco, no era peligroso, pero lo sintió conocido, pero extraño a la vez, entonces decidió dirigirse hacia él.

Trunks disminuyó su ki por las dudas y descendió en el bosque que estaba junto a las montañas y unos metros apartado del árbol seco en donde practicaba Lita. Se escondió tras los árboles de ahí y comenzó a espiar, apenas visualizó a la persona que estaba entrenando se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que fuera ella. Las mejillas se le pusieron rosadas al verla

-Qué suerte la mía, no puedo creer que sea ella -pensaba mientras la veía toda transpirada y con su ropa tan pegada al cuerpo dejaba ver su perfecta silueta.

Lita no se había percatado de que la observaban y seguía entrenando y al mismo tiempo pensaba en muchas cosas… y una de esas cosas, o más bien dicho, una de esas personas era el joven de cabellos lila que la estaba observando. Lita estuvo largo rato entrenando, desde que llegó Trunks allí, y al mismo tiempo éste estuvo observándola todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente -concluyó felizmente la jovencita dándole un último golpe al árbol- ya te voy a derribar, ya lo verás.

Luego de esas palabras comenzó a desvendarse y se quitó la remera dejando ver un corpiño deportivo, acción que hizo que Trunks se ponga colorado, primero atinó a no mirar pero la tentación ganó; luego la muchacha se sacó la calza dejando ver su pequeña bombacha, ahora sí, el joven estaba rojo y con hemorragia nasal.

-Que cuerpo… Es hermosa -se decía a sí mismo el joven.

-Creo que me voy a dar un chapuzón- salió corriendo hasta el río, se adentró unos metros en él y se tiró de cabeza- Que refrescante, delicioso…- nadó durante unos minutos, se recostó en el agua unos segundos y salió. Se recostó en la hierba, mirando la luna que llamaba su atención, un flash pasó por su mente, parecía un castillo brillante con la silueta de una joven de pelo largo –Que raro, ¿qué habrá sido eso? –decía para sí en casi un susurro imperceptible. Luego de un rato, dio un pequeño suspiro, estirando su cuerpo, se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse- Mejor me voy ya, porque mañana va a ser un día atareado- se cambió, se subió a la moto y se fue rápidamente.

-Debería irme también –pensaba Trunks- mañana iré a la pastelería –tenía ganas de hablar con ella. En el momento en que Lita se alejó un poco, él muchacho levantó vuelo y se fue a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el joven llegó lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina, lugar en donde lo estaba esperando su madre.

-Hola –dijo Bulma de forma amable.

-Hola mamá. Lamento haber llegado tarde al trabajo es que tuve un problema en el camino. Lo que sucedió fue que…- fue interrumpido en ese momento.

-Está bien Trunks, no hace falta que me cuentes, yo confío en ti y sé que no fuiste tarde a propósito. Lo único que voy a pedirte de ahora en adelante es que trates de levantarte temprano así desayunas bien, ¿sí?- con una gran sonrisa le dijo a su hijo- y en el horno tienes comida que guardé para ti, que tengas buen provecho y que descanses –le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo y se fue a su habitación.

-Está bien mamá, muchas gracias. Te prometo ser más responsable -muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, él estaba esperando el grito en el cielo, y no fue lo que pasó.

Así finalizó otro día más en la Ciudad del Oeste…


	4. Algunas dudas

_Algunas dudas_

Un día nuevo en la Ciudad del Oeste se avecinaba. Trunks como había prometido se había levantado temprano y ya estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, Trunks –era Bulma entrando a la cocina y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Buenos días, mamá

-Veo que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste de levantarte temprano- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir- le devolvió la sonrisa- ya me voy, nos vemos a la noche –se despidió y salió por la puerta que da al jardín de atrás, emprendiendo vuelo alto.

-Hasta la noche, ten cuidado –lo saludó con un tono elevado viendo como se alejaba- Veamos quién es la chica que tiene encantado a mi hijo. De paso encargaré unos pasteles para mi fiesta de cumpleaños- pensaba en voz alta. Salió de la casa, apretó una de sus cápsulas, de la cual apareció un mini auto y emprendió el viaje a la pastelería.

Ya llegada al lugar, se paró en frente del local y miraba asombrada los pasteles que estaban en el aparador. Enseguida entró al lugar y fue atendida por una cordial jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Bienvenida ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

-Buen día. Si, quería probar algunos de tus pasteles, porque tengo una fiesta el fin de semana y quiero encargar algunos –contestó observando cada movimiento de la jovencita.

-De acuerdo. Pase por aquí- llevándola hacia un stand de pasteles para probar.

-Mmm… que delicias- sus ojos brillaban luego de probar tres pasteles- Bueno de esos tres, quiero dos de cada uno.

-Sí- contestó mientras anotaba en un cuadernito.

-Y bueno, quiero de ese, de este quiero dos, también de aquel… y de este quiero tres… ah, y ese de ahí también… y bueno de estos dos, y aquellos también quiero 3 de cada uno… dos de este… ah, y un grande de este… y cinco de esos, creo que nada más –terminó al fin con la selección, que ya más que probarlos, era verlos.

-Perfecto, ya lo anoté. Debe ser una fiesta muy grande. Tome un poco de café, cortesía de la casa –le ofreció en una taza verde con una rosa adornándola.

-Sí, en realidad no son tantos invitados pero comen demasiado. ¡Están deliciosos! Tienes una mano majestuosa para la pastelería.

-Muchas gracias… -estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

-En serio. ¿Cocinas otras cosas además de pasteles? ¿Qué otras aficiones tienes?

-De hecho sí, cocino cosas saladas también, me gustan las manualidades, la costura y la jardinería también.

-Serás una buena esposa entonces. Si te gustan todos los quehaceres del hogar y tienes las mismas manos para las demás cosas como para preparar los pasteles, entonces debes ser una perfecta ama de casa.

-Me halaga. Muchas gracias –ya estaba más sonrojada por los cumplidos.

-Disculpa no te pregunte, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Lita.

-Encantada Lita, yo me llamo Bulma- ambas finalizaron con una sonrisa.

-El pedido se lo puedo llevar a su casa, puede dejar una seña y el resto se paga cuando esté entregado.

-Me parece perfecto. Bueno, entonces le dejo mi dirección para que me lo envíe, en lo posible el sábado a la de la tarde –Lita le dio el papel de pedido para que anote la dirección.

-Dé por hecho que serán entregados en horario. Muchas gracias por la compra. Que tenga un buen día –le entregó la boleta de seña de la compra y saludó con su mano levantada.

-Buen día para ti también Lita. Hasta luego- salió del local muy contenta por la compra y por conocer a la chica que encantó el corazón de su hijo con apenas conocerla- Que bueno, espero que Trunks no sea lento, sería muy bueno tener a una nuera que cocine tan bien como ella –murmuraba para ella misma, mientras se tapaba la boca y mostraba una risita pícara.

Además de ir a la pastelería, quería comprar algunas plantas y decoraciones para la fiesta, así que se pasó media mañana recorriendo tiendas. Cuando volvió a la casa, apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta una silueta bien formada la esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas mujer? ¡Estoy esperando que me hagas el desayuno! –era Vegeta que estaba con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

-Pues fíjate que te lo puedes hacer tu solo, no hay que ser muy inteligente para prepararse un desayuno –le recriminaba Bulma.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contestarle así al pr…- fue interrumpido por su mujer.

-Al Príncipe de los saiyans… bla bla bla… si ese discursito ya me lo sé de memoria, no hace falta que me lo repitas todos los días.

-¡Ya cállate!- le gritó con una vena hinchada en su frente y su mejor cara de disgusto.

-Jajaja. ¿Qué pasa el príncipe de los saiyans no tiene ganas de pelear hoy? –decía con picardía.

-Veo que la señora mientras más vieja, más graciosa –golpe bajo, sabía que la haría enojar.

-¿Cómo qué vieja?- ahora era Bulma la que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya estamos a mano. Y ahora ¡prepárame el desayuno! –puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-¡No huyas cobarde, todavía no terminé de discutir contigo! –finalmente, fue tras él hasta la cocina, a prepararle el abundante desayuno.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una de las empresas más grandes e importantes, ya siendo de mediodía, Trunks y Goten salieron de las oficinas rumbo a almorzar.

-¿A dónde vamos, Trunks? ¿Vamos a la cafetería de aquí a la vuelta? O qué tal a… -el de pelo negro fue interrumpido repentinamente.

-No sé tú. Pero yo iré a la pastelería donde trabaja Lita –evitó la mirada de su amigo.

-Y ¿puedo ir yo a conocer a tal preciosura que te tiene cautivado? –le dio un golpecito con el codo.

-Puedes ir, pero no te pases de la raya –lo miró amenazante, ya lo conocía y sabía que iba a hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar.

-Como usted diga señor presidente –le dijo irónicamente y en ese momento Trunks le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca- ¡Ouch, eso me dolió! –agarrándose donde le habían pegado.

Caminaron las pocas cuadras sin hablar demasiado, hasta que finalmente llegaron al local, se adentraron y cuando Lita lo vio a Trunks la cara se le transformó, puso una mirada dulce y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Los jóvenes se sentaron en unas mesas que había a la derecha al lado de un gran espejo y esperaron. Lita terminó de atender a unos clientes y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola, Trunks ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó cándidamente la morena.

-Hola. Muy bien ¿y tú Lita? – con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa nerviosa. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Trunks pensaba en las imágenes de las montañas, ella semidesnuda y mojada, se veía tan hermosa.

-Ejem… -interrumpió el silencio Goten- ¿no me vas a presentar?

-Oh, cierto. El es Goten, un amigo, trabaja conmigo en la empresa.

-Un gusto conocerte Goten – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es todo mío –agarrándole la mano y dándole un beso y con sus ojos paseando por toda la silueta de la joven. Trunks estuvo a punto de pegarle un buen golpe, pero se contuvo al escucharla a Lita.

-Pasaste a saludar, ¿Trunks? ¿O quieren comer algo? –preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-Vinimos a comer algo, porque es nuestra hora de almuerzo, pero Trunks quería comer algo dulce, así que decidimos venir aquí –comentó Goten.

-Que bien, ¿qué desean? –pensaba que afortunada era.

-Yo quiero esa de ahí de vainilla, con dulce de leche, crema y cerezas –señaló el joven Goten

-Una porción –apuntó en su libreta y prosiguió- ¿La quieres con café?

-Sí, con un café. Pero quiero la torta entera. ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –de pronto su estómago gruñó.

-¿Toda? –preguntó Lita sorprendida

-Sí, señorita. Como dije tengo mucha hambre –le sonrió con una mano en la nuca.

-Yo quiero dos porciones de alguna de chocolate. Te dejo a ti el resto, de cualquier forma seguro estará deliciosa, y también quiero un café con leche.

-Está bien ya les traigo –se fue con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas a buscar el pedido.

-Ya entiendo porque estás tan enamorado de esta chica ¡Es hermosa! –le comentó a su amigo, mientras la miraba irse caminando hasta la barra.

-No estoy enamorado- sonrojado y con un tono de voz elevado- Simplemente me agrada estar con ella, es muy simpática- y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eso no te los crees ni tú –le dijo mirándolo con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisita muy pícara- Pero, qué va. Si tu no la quieres yo no tengo problema –se rió al finalizar.

-¿Quierés que te dé otro golpe? –con una vena en su frente le retó.

-Está bien, discúlpame. No es para que te enojes tanto –miró hacia otro lado.

-Entonces, no digas estupideces ¿quieres? –ya tenía el seño fruncido.

-Está bien, señor gruñón –se apoyó en la mesa con los codos y le sonrió.

-Aquí están sus pasteles y los cafés –apoyó la bandeja en la mesa y dispuso las tortas y los cafés con un jugo de naranja para cada uno.

-¡Muchas gracias! -inmediatamente se pusieron a comer, Goten comía demasiado rápido.

-Vaya que tenían hambre –abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Es que hoy a la mañana no desayuné –no dejaba de comer mientras hablaba.

-Come más despacio, Goten –lo miraba un tanto avergonzado, ya que una pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado observaba con cara de asombro.

-Hermano, no he comido nada desde ayer a la noche. Como me levanté tarde no hice ni tiempo de desayunar –puso cara de sufrido.

-Entonces, hubieras ido a pedir comida, no pasteles.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que me encantan las cosas dulces. Sobre todo si la pastelera es más dulce que sus producciones –se rió por lo bajo.

¡PUM! Un golpe fuerte se escuchó en todo el local. Trunks le había dado un golpecito en la mejilla a Goten, disimulando la fuerza, y éste calló de espaldas al piso.

-¿Qué pasó?- fue a levantar a Goten- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –le sonrió con una gota resbalándole por la frente.

-Es que es medio despistado, y se estiró más de la cuenta y se fue al piso, ¿verdad Goten? –su mirada asesina fue comprendida de inmediato por su compañero.

-Sí, no volverá a ocurrir, tendré más cuidado –sonrió nervioso.

-Pues, ten más cuidado Goten. Te podrías haber lastimado- le dijo tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Sí, tienes razón. Muchas gracias –se había sonrojado.

-Disculpen. Conocen a alguien que necesite un empleo de medio tiempo, porque necesito ayuda aquí a la mañana que es en el momento en que hago los pasteles y necesitaría a alguien que atienda a la gente en ese momento- les pregunto a los dos jóvenes.

-No tengo idea, pero le puedo preguntar a mi hermana. Aunque lo dudo, porque es una vaga –decía cruzado de brazos.

-Tal vez mi sobrina, Pan. Ella estudia a la tarde, y no le vendría mal un empleo.

-Solo sería hasta el mediodía. Si me hicieras el favor de preguntarle me ayudarías mucho.

-De acuerdo. Hoy le preguntaré y mañana vendré a avisarte si puede o no.

-Si puede empezar esta semana, mucho mejor. Porque hoy recibí un pedido bastante grande y voy a necesitar el tiempo para prepararlos –dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, le pregunto hoy mismo.

-Muchas gracias, Goten. Por ese buen gesto, te regalaré un pastel, ¿sí?

-¡Genial! –le brillaron los ojos emocionado, viendo como Lita iba a buscar una de las tortas que tenía chocolate y cerezas, envolviéndola en una caja para llevar.

-Trunks ¿tu quieres una? –le dijo sonriente, luego de dejarle la suya a Goten.

-No, muchas gracias. Fue suficiente para mí –le contestó secamente- Vamos Goten, o llegaremos tarde –se levantó del asiento, dejó plata en la mesa y acomodó la silla.

-Está bien –lo miró extrañado ante ese comentario y al ver la expresión de la cara de Trunks que había cambiado- Buenas tardes Lita, nos veremos mañana –la saludó levantando la mano.

-Buenas tardes para ti también Goten. Nos veremos mañana, muchas gracias -mirándolo con una sonrisa y luego dirigió su mirada a Trunks- Buenas tardes, Trunks. Me gustó mucho volver a verte –se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

-Sí, gracias. También me gusto verte de nuevo -dijo mirando al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –le cuestionó Goten cuando salieron de la tienda.

-No es nada. Es que dormí mal anoche, eso es todo -fueron volando hasta Capsule Corp´s sin pronunciar una palabra ninguno de los dos. Goten iba volando detrás de Trunks.

-¿Estará enojado conmigo porque Lita me regaló el pastel? ¿O estará cansado de verdad? Pero no puede ser, cuando salimos de la corporación estaba contento, se habrá enfadado conmigo seguro. No tiene remedio –pensaba Goten mientras los miraba.

Llegaron al fin a C. Corps entraron a sus oficinas y Trunks no saludó a nadie y se puso directamente a trabajar en unos papales que debía terminar para ese día.

Concluyó el día de trabajo y Trunks todavía no había hablado con Goten, que lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Oye, Trunks. ¿Qué te ocurre? Porque es evidente que estás enojado conmigo. Me puedes decir ¿qué demonios te pasa? –apenas salió su amigo empezó a cuestionarle.

-No es nada, Goten. Apresúrate que tienes que ir a hablar con Pan –lo miró y comenzó a caminar.

-Ah, yo sabía que venía por el lado de Lita –lo siguió desde atrás.

-No digas tonterías, no es cierto.

-Sí, es cierto. Cuando fuimos a la pastelería estabas muy entusiasmado y luego de que estuve hablando con Lita te enfadaste. No me vas a decir que no es verdad o ¿sí?

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero es mi problema en fin.

-No, es tu problema y el mío porque somos amigos. Mira yo no sé por qué, pero sé que estás interesado en esa chica y yo no voy a hacer nada, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Eso lo sé. Pero ¿qué tal si Lita se interesa en ti? –se frenó de golpe y lo miró a su amigo.

-Oye, Trunks. No digas estupideces ¿No viste como te mira? ¿La forma en que te habla?

-Perdón, pero habló más contigo que conmigo –le dijo un poco molesto.

-No seas idiota ¡te mereces una paliza! –ignoró al de pelos lilas y siguió caminando.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Además no tendría que enojarme contigo si no le gusto. Debo estar enojado conmigo por ser tan idiota, nada más –comenzó a caminar y se frenó- ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un poco?

-Eso si me gustó ¡Te daré una paliza! –ya estaba más tranquilo y desafiando a su amigo.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

-De acuerdo ¿Vamos a la cápsula del tío Vegeta o vamos a las montañas?

-Mmm… -medito por un segundo- Vayamos a las montañas hay más espacio.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!- salió volando como super sayian a toda velocidad

-¡Tú lo quisiste!- se transformó y largó el vuelo.

Apocas cuadras de allí, Lita estaba cerrando la pastelería y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa

-Qué raro estaba Trunks hoy. No parecía el mismo de ayer, se veía enfadado ¿Habré dicho algo que le molestara? No lo creo… ¡Ya sé! Si mañana va Goten al local le preguntaré a qué hora salen de trabajar e iré a verlo. Sí, ¡eso es lo que haré! No se me puede escapar este chico –fue pensando en el camino, hasta que finalmente llegó a su casa y comenzó a limpiar y a cocinar, no sin desvariar la cantidad de comidas que quería cocinarle a Trunks. Mientras ella terminaba de comer y lavar los platos, e irse a dormir ya que estaba demasiado agotada por el día de trabajo; un par de jóvenes luchaban en las montañas, quitándose las tensiones y destrozando sus prendas de vestir.


	5. Mi primer nuevo amigo

**Mi primer nuevo amigo**

Un nuevo día avecinó y cada quien a su trabajo, por un lado Lita estaba atareadísima, yendo y viniendo desde la cocina a la recepción de la pastelería como una loca; y los dos jóvenes de la Corporación Cápsula, cada uno en sus oficinas realizando sus trabajos administrativos.

Llegado el medio día Goten se dirigió a la pastelería de Lita como le había dicho el día anterior. Mientras Trunks se quedó en la oficina arreglando unos contratos pendientes con algunas empresas, no sin estar un poco celoso de su amigo.

-Buen día, señorita pastelera –canturreó Goten entrando al local con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿qué tal Goten? –correspondiendo el gesto.

-¡De maravillas! ¿Tu cómo estás?

-Un poco agotada, pero bien –por suerte la gente había parado de llegar y estaba tranquila- ¿Y Trunks? ¿No vino contigo? –preguntó decepcionada.

-No. Se quedó porque tenía que firmar unos contratos con unas empresas. Ya sabes que ocupado es el cargo de presidente.

-Sí, ya veo –respondió un poco triste.

-Ayer hablé con mi sobrina y me dijo que con gusto trabajaría que le vendría muy bien un poco de dinero.

-¡Maravilloso! Porque ya no puedo más, voy y vengo toda la mañana.

-Mañana vendrá a hablar contigo, ¿está bien?

-Sí, genial –en ese momento cambió su expresión mirando hacia el piso y jugando con sus dedos- Emm… es que… quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Dime, ¿qué? –con expresión divertida, luego de ver su cara.

-Quería saber… -en ese momento entraron clientes y fue interrumpida- Este… bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres algún pastel?

-Pues claro que si– le dijo emocionado con brillo en los ojos.

-De acuerdo, agarra del aparador el que más te guste –se dirigió a atender a los recién entrados clientes.

-A la orden –con una sonrisa enorme se dirigió a elegir el más grande de los pasteles y se sentó en una de las mesas libres a comerlo.

-Te decidiste rápido –vino apenas terminó de atender a los clientes.

-Pues claro. Agarré el más grande –dio una pequeña risita y prosiguió- Me querías hacer una pregunta antes, ¿qué era?

-Ah, eso… es que… ¿Qué le ocurría a Trunks ayer? No lo conozco mucho, pero estaba raro, como enfadado por algo –mientras pensaba "esa no era la pregunta pero, no me atrevo a preguntarle a qué hora saldrá Trunks de trabajar para ir a verlo".

-Era eso. No hay que conocerlo mucho a Trunks para saber cuando está enfadado. Su cara lo delata. Es que yo había estado molestándolo un poco y estaba enojado conmigo. Eso es todo.

-Ah, yo había pensado que había hecho algún comentario que no le había gustado. Estaba preocupada –se encontraba un poco sonrojada.

-Y ahora, ¿yo te puedo hacer una pregunta? –juntó sus dedos y puso una expresión pícara.

-Por supuesto –contestó al instante, aunque no muy convencida

-¿Te gusta Trunks?

-Emmm… -estaba muy nerviosa, pero juntó coraje y preguntó- ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – mirando hacia otro lado con la cara como un tomate y los brazos cruzados.

-Me preguntaba si estabas interesada, solo porque me parece que harían una buena pareja, eso es todo.

-¿Pero qué dices Goten? –entre risas, le dio un golpe en la espalda que lo tumbó en el piso.

-Sólo me preguntaba –riéndose con una mano detrás de la nuca y una gota en su frente.

-Además, acaso Trunks, ¿no tiene novia? –ya que Goten había sacado el tema, no había problema con averiguar un poco más.

-¿Trunks? ¿Novia? No me hagas reír –mientra se levantaba y se volvía a acomodar en la silla.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Si es muy lindo, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa cautivante y además es muy amable y gentil… -terminó de decir todo eso y se puso roja y se tapó la boca, mientras Goten la miraba asombrado.

-Después de esto, ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta Trunks? –mirándola con ojitos pequeños y sacudiendo despacito la mano frente su cara.

-No, solo pienso eso. Además, no es mi tipo –trataba de ocultar su cara, esquivando la mirada atenta de Goten.

-Eso, no te lo crees ni tú –se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.

-Ya cállate si no quieres que te golpee –decía eso, solo por la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Ves? Eres perfecta para Trunks. Él también se enoja conmigo y quiere golpearme todo el día.

-Ya basta Goten –miró hacia otro lado poniendo morritos.

-Bueno, y hablando de golpes. Trunks me contó que sabes pelear, ¿por qué no le pides que te entrene?

-Trunks debe pelear bien, ¿no? –ahora sí miraba a su compañero.

-Claro, él es muy fuerte, ¿no te contó?

-Realmente no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que lo veas, pregúntale si te entrena. Además tendrás la excusa de verlo seguido –terminó de decir estas palabras y salió corriendo del negocio- ¡Adiós Lita! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije!

-¡Oye, ven acá! Deja de decir que quiero estar con Trunks!- le gritó fastidiada saliendo a vereda del local- Ay, voy a matarlo… Aunque sé que tiene razón –se quedó pensativa y luego entro al negocio atendiendo lo que quedaba del día con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Trunks. Me dijo Lita que hoy cuando salieras pases por el negocio –ya había llegado a las oficinas y se dirigió a ver a su amigo inmediatamente.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? –preguntó incrédulo y con las mejillas delatando un color rosado.

-Sí, es lo que ella dijo –contestaba sonriendo.

-¿No te dijo para qué? –miraba a un lado porque le daba algo de timidez.

-Ni idea. Yo fui a contarle que Pan había aceptado la propuesta y ella me dijo que te dijera que fueras –le dijo eso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Que bueno. Gracias Goten –miraba como salía.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer a mí. Es Lita la que quiere verte, yo solo te di el recado. Mucha suerte –le mostró el pulgar y salió- Esto es muy bueno, fue tan fácil. Definitivamente estos dos terminarán enamorados –comenzó a reírse solo mientras los que pasaban al lado de él, no entendían que le pasaba.

Se acabó el día de trabajo en Capsule Corp´s y Goten se dirigió a su casa, mientras que su amigo Trunks fue a la pastelería de Lita. Todavía había clientes así que decidió esperar afuera hasta que Lita termine de atenderlos.

\- Hola Trunks, que gusto verte –dijo muy animada, mientras estaba cerrando el local.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo estás? –se notaba un toque de nerviosismo de ambos.

-Un poco agotada, fue un día duro de trabajo. Por suerte Goten me dijo que la sobrina habría aceptado trabajar.

-Sí, lo imagino. Hoy también tuvimos mucho trabajo, por eso salimos a estas horas.

-Oye, Trunks… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, dime… -estaba sonrojado en ese momento, no tenía idea de lo que le preguntaría.

-¿Haces algo ahora? –no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando aquello.

-De hecho, no tengo nada que hacer cuando salgo del trabajo. Solo voy a mi casa o a veces voy a entrenar con Goten un poco ¿por qué lo preguntas? –estaba ansioso de saber la respuesta y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-Es que… me preguntaba… -hablaba entrecortado y jugaba con sus dedos índices- si quisieras… es que Goten me dijo que eres muy bueno… que me puedes ayudar a entrenar... ya sabes, artes marciales o algo así… yo te pagaré, por eso no te preocupes -le dijo un poco apenada

-Lo haré con gusto ¡Y no tienes que pagarme nada! –hizo un vaivén con sus manos delante de su pecho.

-Es que no quiero que me enseñes y no darte nada a cambio. No me parece correcto.

-Pero yo no necesito plata. Además, va a ser una experiencia nueva, nunca le he enseñado a nadie, así que no te prometo que serás la mejor ¿trato? –le extendió la mano.

-Trato –le dio la mano cerrando el pacto- Pero de cualquier forma, quisiera pagarte algo.

-Te he dicho que no y no se hable más ¿Quieres ir ahora? ¿tienes otra ropa? –mirando que llevaba puesto un vestido corto y unos zapatos.

-Bueno, entonces acompáñame a casa a cambiarme, es aquí a tres cuadras. No tardaré mucho, tú ¿tienes ropa para cambiarte? –también observando que estaba de traje y corbata.

-Tengo en una de las cápsulas ropa para cambiarme.

-De acuerdo. En mi casa no hay lugar para entrenar, yo pensaba que podríamos ir a las montañas, ¿qué te parece? Además iremos rápido, iremos en mi moto.

-Cómo prefieras, vamos –a lo que Lita respondió con una sonrisa. Fueron caminando en silencio, ambos pensando en l afortunados que eran al poder estar con el otro.

-Aquí es, es pequeña, pero como vivo sola está bien para mí –abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Es muy linda y se ve que te gustan las plantas y las flores, me hace acordar mucho a mi casa, a mi mamá le gusta también.

-¿En serio? Entonces nos llevaremos bien –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y viendo como Trunks se sonrojaba. Una vez dentro, Lita, fue a buscar un vaso de jugo para ofrecerle.

-Muchas gracias.

-Podes cambiarte aquí o en el baño. Yo iré a mi pieza –Trunks sacó la cápsula y se cambió en un segundo allí en la sala.

-Oye Lita, ¿dónde se encuentran tus padres?

-No los recuerdo, no sé dónde estarán–respondía desde dentro de la habitación mientras se cambiaba

-Disculpame, no fue mi intención –muy apenado por la metida de pata que hizo.

-No te preocupes como te dije, no lo recuerdo, así que no me duele decirlo. Duele más no recordar nada –salía ya cambiada de la habitación.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? -Preguntó algo extrañado

-Aunque suene raro, no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado, aunque realmente se podría decir que nada. Me dijeron que perdí la memoria a causa de un golpe en la cabeza mientras estaba en un torneo de artes marciales y estuve tiempo en una clínica, pero no pude recordar mucho, de hecho lo único que recuerdo es lo que hago ahora: cocinar, cuidar el jardín y hacer artes marciales –se estaba atando los cordones de las zapatillas.

-Y, ¿nadie fue a la clínica a verte? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Un familiar? –estaba sorprendido.

-… -tomó un respiro y ocultó una mirada triste- Es que no fue nadie. Debo haber sido una mala persona antes de perder la memoria para que nadie fuera a verme, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero si eres una chica formidable! No puede ser que no te haya querido nadie o que hayas cambiado tanto –no entendía cómo era posible esa situación.

-Como ya te dije, tal vez antes era mala persona, tal vez haya sido lo mejor que pierda la memoria. Pero no te creas que me siento mal, al contrario, estoy feliz porque tengo mi casa y mi trabajo propio.

\- Sí, pero ahora que lo dices, ¿cómo es que tienes esta casa y la pastelería? ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Tenía algunas pertenencias cuando me llevaron a la clínica y entre ellas había un par de cosas, entre ellas unas tarjetas de crédito y dinero en efectivo. Cuando fui al banco a ver cuánto tenía, era una gran suma de dinero y con eso compre esta casa y acondicioné el local. Es como empezar una vida nueva, sin conocer a nadie. De hecho, las únicas personas que conozco son las que van a la pastelería y las más allegadas son tú y Goten –concluyó su historia poniéndose de pie junto al sillón y estirándose un poco.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de conocerte hace solo 3 días, creo que eres una muy buena persona y si me dejas, me gustaría ser tu primer nuevo amigo, ¿qué dices?

-Claro, que sí. Muchas gracias Trunks -le dijo entre sollozos y dándole un abrazo

-No dudes en pedirme lo que necesites –con un color rosado en las mejillas y correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No lo dudaré nunca –separándose del joven- Bueno, basta de pálidas, ¡vayamos a entrenar!

-Tienes razón –en ese momento no pudo dejar de ver el hermoso cuerpo de Lita, ésta tenía puesto una calza negra y una musculosa verde, así como la otra vez. Pero también comenzó a recordar que la había visto en ropa interior y sus pensamientos volaron un poco más.

-Vámonos, ya estoy lista –le decía mientras se ponía la campera de cuero, hasta que lo miró y se le acercó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ehh… -se pusó más nervioso por la cercanía de la chica- Sí, vamos que se nos va a hacer muy tarde, ambos se encaminaron hasta la puerta y salieron de allí.


	6. Extraño

**Extraño**

Salieron de la casa, se subieron a la moto y emprendieron viaje hacia las montañas. Fue un viaje rápido en el cual Trunks se agarró sutilmente a la cintura de Lita.

-De acuerdo, es un buen lugar para entrenar –dijo Trunks mirando alrededor entre las montañas, los árboles y el agua, era una combinación perfecta.

-La otra vez que vine, había un árbol aquí al cual golpeaba, pero parece que lo cortaron, que raro –decía mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba el mismo.

-Sí, quizá lo hayan sacado –sonriendo torcido, recordaba que fue él quien lo hizo desaparecer cuando fueron a entrenar con Goten- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un combate entre nosotros? Veamos de qué eres capaz- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una pequeña sonrisa sobradora.

-Acepto el desafío –contrarrestó con una sonrisa igual.

-Voy a dejar que me ataques y si eres digna veré si te ataco –la molestaba para que reaccione. Estaba pensando que tendría que controlar su fuerza para no lastimarla.

-¡Empecemos! –dijo muy emocionada y a la vez ofuscada por las bromas.

Se pusieron en posición de pelea y Lita comenzó a atacar, le tiró un puñetazo, que Trunks con facilidad esquivó. Ella dio un giro y le dio una patada dirigida al estómago, que el Saiyan la detuvo con su antebrazo.

-Fue muy bueno ese movimiento, pero poco fuerte, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho- comentó con una sonrisa sobradora.

-¡No seas así! ¡No te burles! –algo molesta, volviendo a la posición inicial de pelea.

Lita continuaba atacándolo por diestra y siniestra, puñetazos a la cara, al estómago; patadas por el piso, por el aire. Obviamente, Trunks esquivaba todos los golpes. Habría pasado un cuarto de hora desde que empezaron.

-¡Ay! ¡No puede ser que no pueda siquiera darte un golpe, Trunks! –estaba muy abrumada.

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo atácame. Estoy viendo que tal andas con las artes marciales, y te digo que bastante bien, aunque te falta mucho para alcanzarme–le decía entre risas.

-¡No te rías! -ya le decía demasiado molesta y volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez fueron más fuerte los golpes.

-Perfecto, sigue así, tal vez llegues a hacerme tropezar! –la seguía molestando para que reaccionara aun más.

-¡Eres tan arrogante! –ya estaba muy enfadada, se notaba en su expresión.

-Anda, enfádate más conmigo, esa es la forma de hacer que todo tu poder salga.

No hacía falta que le diga que se enfadara, ya estaba demasiado enojada porque no podía golpearlo ni una vez, y encima la estaba burlando que era lo peor para ella. Lita se abalanzó hacia él y le tiró un puñetazo con la mano derecha que Trunks esquivó y éste le dio un golpe en el estómago muy suave para no lastimarla y la barrió de una patada dejándola caer bruscamente al piso, y luego se alejó unos metros. En ese momento Lita estaba que trinaba. Se levantó del suelo, lo miró fijamente y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! –ya estando cerca, mientras en su puño se podía ver que resplandecían relámpagos, en su frente apareció un símbolo que brillaba color verde, parecía ser un número, eso es lo que pensó Trunks y quedó paralizado por la impresión. Ese golpe terminó en el estómago del joven que salió volando unos metros con una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó algo mareado- Oh, perdóname Trunks, no fue mi intención –le decía mientras se acercaba corriendo a él que estaba tirado en el suelo tomándose el estómago y la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien –ella estaba arrodillada frente a él que la miraba sorprendido por la descarga eléctrica que recibió y por ese ki tan particular que sintió. Aparentemente, Lita no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que él no diría nada si ella no lo hacía.

-Bueno, podemos dejarlo aquí, ya que pude golpearte una vez –le sonrió, sentándose junto a él.

-Si te parece, nos quedamos un rato aquí antes de volver –se recostó y miró al cielo. Ella solo imitó el gesto- Mañana podemos volver –comentó tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo –estaba algo avergonzada por la situación. Pasaron los minutos en silencio. Hasta que Lita volvió a hablar– ¿Te parece que vengamos mañana? Hoy solo he intentado golpearte y solo pude hacerlo una vez, así que tendrás que enseñarme todos tus movimientos, intentaré aprender rápido.

-Quédate tranquila. Vas a lograrlo rápidamente, te lo aseguro –le dijo confiado e incorporándose.

-Gracias Trunks –se levantó y le sonrió- Vamos, que mañana lo aprovecharemos.

-Vamos… -dijo solo ello y ambos se encaminaron a la calle a emprender el camino de vuelta, que nuevamente, fue silencioso.

En la casa de los Briefs, estaban sentados a la mesa terminando de comer y mirando la televisión.

-Bra, ¿sabes a dónde iba tu hermano? –preguntó Bulma luego de mirar el reloj.

-No me dijo nada, pero seguramente debe haber ido a ver a su nueva amiga –sonrió al final.

-¿Hablas de Lita? –la miró un poco sorprendida, no podía creer que su hijo tan inocente, podría ya salir con ella.

-Sí, talvez. Sino no tengo idea de qué este haciendo. Aunque ayer fue a entrenar a las montañas con Goten, talvez hayan ido otra vez –seguía comiendo sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Tienes razón, talvez esté allí con Goten –tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

-Bah, ¿qué te importa lo que haga? Déjalo que haga lo que quiera –comentó estoico Vegeta.

-No dices lo mismo cuando yo salgo –le dijo poniendo cara de ofendida y los brazos cruzados su pequeña hija.

-Tú, harás lo que yo diga –siguió sin mostrar demasiada expresión.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué Trunks puede salir cuando quiera y con quién quiera y yo no?

-Porque eres mi hija y tienes que tener cuidado de a dónde vas y con quien vas. Y además, solo saldrás con alguien que sea tan fuerte como tu padre –la miró y la señaló con el cubierto.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que Goten estaría bien o ¿no papá? –contraatacó ella.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡No permitiré que mi hija salga con el hijo de Kakaroto! –se levantó de la mesa golpeando con sus puños la misma.

-Vamos Vegeta, no es tan malo. Además Goten es buen chico –trató de ayudar Bulma.

-Ningún hijo mío saldrá con un hijo de Kakaroto –finalizó y se sentó nuevamente.

-Anda Vegeta si ya son amigos. Y otra cosa, ¡dile Goku no Kakaroto!

-¡No me digas como tengo que llamarle! Y no somos amig… -cuando fue interrumpido

-Hola. Ya llegué, tengo mucho hambre ¿qué hay de comer? –apareció Trunks por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola Trunks ¿Dónde has estado? –era Bulma quién preguntaba, mientras se levantaba a servir un plato más.

-Hola hermanito ¿Verdad que tuviste una cita con Lita? –se le acercó la hermana mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Qué? No fue una cita. Fuimos a las montañas a… -no lo dejó terminar.

-Ay, que romántico… la luz de la luna, el ruido del mar, ¡qué lindo Trunks! –juntó sus manos frente a su cara y salieron corazones de sus ojos.

-¡Que no fue una cita! –elevó la voz un poco -Fuimos a entrenar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Saiyan que todavía tenía el tenedor lleno de comida en la boca.

-Sí, a ella le gustan las artes marciales, pelea bastante bien. Pero lo más sorprendente es que tiene un ki algo raro.

-Anda Trunks, ¿no estarás exagerando? –le dijo Vegeta que se servía un plato más de comida.

-No, es la verdad. Mañana trataré de averiguar más. Aunque es un poco raro, es muy particular, ahora que lo pienso, apareció un aura verde alrededor de ella. Además, en su frente apareció un símbolo que parecía un número cuatro en color verde brillante y desde su puño aparecieron rayos.

-Sí, es verdad ¿color verde, dijiste? Me hace acordar a Broly –dijo Vegeta prestando más atención a lo que decía su hijo.

-¡¿No será la hija de Broly?! –comentó en un tonó eufórico Bulma.

-Ay, mamá. Si bien era del mismo color, no era la misma energía –hablaba mientras comía, restándole importancia a lo que decían sus padres.

-Por lo menos entrenarás con alguien. Estás muy vago últimamente con el tema del entrenamiento, ya no haces nada –cerró los ojos y siguió devorando.

-Eso no es cierto, ayer fui con Goten a entrenar y la semana pasada estuve contigo en la cápsula –decía algo enfurecido.

-Bueno, en fin. Espero que sea fuerte esa mocosa. Porque por lo que he estado escuchando te gusta –dijo sin más Vegeta, cosa que sorprendió a los tres que estaban en la mesa.

-¡Papá! ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues si le dejas a él que salga con esa chica, ¡tendrás que dejarme salir con Goten! ¡El también es muy fuerte! –elevó el tono de voz la más joven y mirándolo desafiante.

-¡NOOOOOO! –Trunks y Vegeta se levantaron de un salto de la mesa y la miraron furiosamente a la chica.

-Ay, que carácter que tienen los dos –hizo morritos y miró hacia un lado.

-No vuelvas a sacar ese tema, si no quieres que me enfade de verdad –su padre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –ayudó Trunks.

-Y tú, mujer. Ya dame el postre –se separó de la mesa, estirándose y cruzando a lo largo las piernas.

-Oye, podrías levantarte e ir a buscarlo tú, si estás tan apurado –seguía comiendo, pero lo decía ofuscada.

-Anda, mujer. Que estoy cansado y quiero irme a descansar –se hurgó en el oído.

-Toma papito –era Bra que le alcanzó un plato enorme con un postre de helado y frutas, mostrando su gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Bra –medio se sonrojó como siempre que su hijita lo atiende- Pero no te creas que por eso te dejaré salir con ese crío de Kakaroto –agarró la cuchara y comenzó a comer.

-Que malo eres papá –se sentó cruzando los brazos.

La velada terminó rápidamente, y en unos minutos toda la casa estaba en penumbras.


End file.
